restormelfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
'Restormel Staff reserve the right to kick, ban, or close services to any player at any time. We have a specific ruleset to ensure that the experience is fair, so check back here often.' ''Failure to Abide by these Rules may result in ''disciplinary action. 'Guidelines' *Use a Fantasy/Medieval skin *Try to (mostly) roleplay in chat *Use a Fantasy/Medieval building style *Don't build your faction too close to others without their consent *Use Spoutcraft *No underground (or above ground) Obsidian/waterwall vaults *Scamming of new players is generally frowned upon, but is not a bannable offence. 'Main Server Rules' The following actions are strictly prohibited: *'Intentionally abusing Game glitches or mechanics' **'Logging out during PVP **Mob Spawner Grinding/Bunkers (If the mobs can't hurt you, you're in the wrong) **Attacking players in no-pvp zones from pvp zones **Spawn Killing (This includes any and all forms of boosting) **Macroing **Modifying/Hacking your Client **Using Blink/Charge to glitch through areas **Exploiting glitches *'Being abusive to Staff in any manner.' **'This includes impersonating them. The following actions are allowed: *PVP is allowed in all areas except Spawn. *You are allowed to steal/destroy gold, iron, and diamond gold blocks. *You are allowed to break a wall to gain entry. *You are allowed to pillage crops. *Looting Chests *Lying *Stealing *Scamming The following actions are currently not enabled/allowed for PVP: *Firespread *TNT *No power lost on death *Inter-griefing of your own faction *Griefing Cannons can be used for: *Gaining entry to a faction *Blowing up an LWC chest It is up to the Staff discretion if land has been griefed with a cannon, or if it was used to gain entry. Using them for purposes of grief is strictly prohibited. The following rules Govern chat: *No excessive swearing. Players like to be able to actually read the chat. *Please use English to your best understanding in the main chat channels. We understand if English is not your first language and you have some difficulty doing so. *This is a PVP server. Understand that you will probably be raided, so please don't spam chat if that has/is occuring. *Try to keep abuse to other players to a minimum. *No asking for OP or a Staff position. You can apply on the forums. We do not reinforce chat rules with the Enforcements below except for severe cases. Players that do not follow the chat rules will be muted for the day. Enforcement *'Punishments for any infringements on the rules are as follows:' **First warning: Permanent Ban **Second (If ban is appealed):Permanent Ban with no appeal. **Mob Grinders/Bunkers will be "removed" by admins (removed can be interpreted as the admin sees fit and they aren't responsible for collateral damage) **Admins also reserve the right to tear down/remove buildings that don't fit in with the roleplay theme of the server. Terms of Service By donating, you accept that: *You will not use the granted disguises for PVP purposes *That no refunds will be granted, any appeals will have proof shown that you received your donation perks and will be rejected by Paypal. Don't waste my time. *We reserve the right to change the prices and/or benefits of any and all donation ranks. *Restormel and Restormel Staff are not liable for ANY damages which may occur from donating or using the service.